its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pimp My Jack
''Pimp My Jack, ''is a 2069 comedy film starring Jack Colero, Phil Matibag, Tito Dick "Dickman", Mike Meyers, Jerry Seinfeld, and Danny DeVito. It is written and directed by Tito Dick, and produced by Hugh Neutron's company, "Duckz and Piez". Plot The film involves Jack opening up his own business in pimping people's rides, and gets a lot of money and bitches for it. However, a mysterious man called Barry B. Benson is looking to take over Jack's business and take all his customers. It is up to Jack, Phil, Tito Dick, Shrek, and "The Trashman" to save Jack's company and make Barry become one of the lifestyles again. Reception The film was a box office success making over $666 million dollars over a $33 million dollar budget. Despite this success, the film received mixed reviews from critics for it's poor structure, yet genius comedy. Over the years, the film has become a cult hit among comedy lovers. Connections to Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable Pimp My Jack was a side arc right before The Makai Tournament. This arc explains how Jack obtains the Sacred Energy and learns the Infinite Tsukuyomi in order to help Yusuke obtain the Sensui Emeralds. During this arc it explains how Mcqueen learned The Spirit Gun after his Fatal Crash. This also clears up how Yusuke can go into his demon form possessing a high amount of demon energy. In addition to this, Kuwabara was alsoable to summon his Jegan Tou at will. Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:2069 Movies Category:Situational comedies Category:Jumpscares Category:Games (Not video games because they're for fucking nerds Category:HEY GUYS Category:Live-Action 'The Lion King' Film Leaps Ahead on Disney's Schedule Category:Pages in category "Live-Action 'The Lion King' Film Leaps Ahead on Disney's Schedule" This category contains only the following page. S Shigechi Yangu Category:Wallace's Transformation Into The Were-Rabbit Category:The Duwang Tournament Category:Cars 2 Category:Characters with AVGN voice clips Category:Wind Release Category:Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable Category:Drawing Comics the Marvel way Category:Images inside zerorush91s transparent images folder Category:Oldschool Classic Anime Category:Team Urameshi: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai (a.k.a old fuck) Team Jojo: Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, Rohan (gucci version), Jotaro (dolphin fetish) Team Kachow: Lighting mckill myself, Kars, Acdc, Whamuu, Mike Kachowski, Mater Team Sbr: Johnny Jo Category:Things that turn me on more then my girlfriend Category:4kids Conspiracy Category:Mr krabs face freeze punching hulk into outer space Category:Mr yu yu hakusho Category:Gru was put on a cross and normies were laughing at him. Then Boom Knuckles came down from the heavens to destroy all the normies except Biggie Cheese. Since the human population was increasing Boomism was increasing throughout the universes. The King Kai Category:Biggie Cheese Category:0 comments Category:There ans Back Again in The Barnyard Category:Chakra Natures Category:ZERO YOUR FUCKING GAY Category:THERES SOMETHING REALLY AMAZING ON THIER Category:WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN NETFLIX OF AMERICA WE HAVE BEE MOVIE OH HELL YEAH WE HAVE MINIONS YOU GOT TWO AMAZING THINGS ARE THIER WE GOT AMAZING THING NAME THE BAD THINGS ILL NAME EVERYTHING Category:WE HAVE ET ON THE ATARI Category:WE GOT THE ANIMATED TMNT MOVIE IN CG Category:OH FUCKING FINALLY Category:Connman likes cory in the house